Summer Memories
by screaming phoenix
Summary: The best memories are always the summer ones. Kim learns a life lesson ; Dancing in the Rain.


Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

A big shout out to the mad beta skills of CajunBear73; thanks buddy.

This will be a semi-connected series of one shots that will be updated as the spirit moves me or my Imp makes be.

A/N As always leave a review, get a response. Vacuum sealed for freshness!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dancing in the Rain.

It started out as a wonderful day. The sky was the brilliant blue you only could find in Colorado that time of the year. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun was dazzling. The air had a transparency that the natives brag about to outsiders but rarely see themselves. Kim stood on the balcony of her bedroom and observed the distant Rocky Mountains in front of her. She could swear she could see the mountain trails that snaked up and over the distant landscape. She breathed deeply. The air was filled with the smell of living things; that wonderful mixture of aromas that proclaimed life and soothed the soul. The smell of fresh cut grass was heavy around her, after her fathers' efforts to tame the grass that grew in abandon around her parents' house. It was a perfect day and she had the right way to spend it.

She hurried into her bedroom and got dressed. She needed to call Ron and get her plan started.

Three hours later Kim's attitude had changed dramatically. The beautiful day that had greeted her had turned to a sudden summer downpour that had sprung up; despite the best efforts of the local meteorologists to predict otherwise. The couple was currently huddled under a small pedestrian bridge in the middle of Middleton Park; trying not to get soaked to the skin by the constant rain falling all around them. She glanced at Ron who had his back to her watching the rain fall.

"KP..." Ron started.

"Please Ron, I know. We should have stayed home like you wanted. I'm sorry."

"KP..." Ron began again; only to be interrupted a second time.

"Yes, Ron, I know. We should have driven the Sloth here instead of walking from my parents' house. I was wrong. Please, just drop it." She responded with a sigh.

Ron turned with a small smile on his face and a devilish gleam in his eyes as he answered back.

"KP? You want to play in the rain?"

Kim looked back in disbelief at her boyfriend, "What?"

"I said: Do you want to play in the rain?" With this statement Ron casually walked into the downpour, turned and smiled at Kim. The rain quickly soaked him with his blond hair plastered to his head. He raised his arms in an inviting gesture as asked. "Well?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so."

"Ron I have a new shirt on!"

"It's wash and wear, right?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"Well you are wearing it… and it's about to get washed!"

"But my hair; Do you know how long it will take me to brush out all those rat tails?"

"I'll do it."

Kim paused. Ever since they had been a serious couple, Ron had been helping her care for her long hair. He called it a small price to pay to be able run his hands through her flippy hair. He had a gentle touch and it sometimes, OK most times, lead to some major cuddling. Kim hesitated at the edge of her protection and watched Ron get soaked; all the while with a big smile on his face.

"I don't know Ron..." She started.

"Come on KP when was the last time you played in the rain?"

Kim thought for a moment and retorted, "Two months ago with Dementor."

Ron wagged his finger at her and smiled, "Knocking him through a glass window, then following him out isn't playing Kim." he admonished her.

"Ron we were ten!"

"Then we're overdue!"

With that Ron lunged forward, grabbed her arms and pulled her into the downpour.

Within seconds the rain had soaked her as much as Ron was. Wiping the water from her eyes and pulling her sodden hair out of her face; Kim looked at Ron and remarked, "And this helps me how?" Her eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"That's because you haven't gotten into the spirit of it yet!"

With that Ron released her and began to look for some mud puddles. When he found one to his liking he would jump into the middle of it, spraying water everywhere. Then he would find another one and repeat the process. Kim watched with amusement as her boyfriend cavorted like a crazed loon from one puddle to another; getting thoroughly soaked in the process.

'Come on Kim, its fun!"

Kim had watched with her arms crossed the whole time Ron was busy making a bigger mess of himself than he already was. A small smile played across her features and a look of determination was evident in her eyes.

'You call that making a mess Stoppable? Let me show you how it's done!"

With that Kim ran forward launched herself onto the slippery grass and slid on her stomach down a grassy hillside. She stood up with mud streaked down her clothing and splotches of it on her face.

"Now that's how you play in the rain!" she retorted; pointing a finger at him.

Ron smiled and taunted her, "You think you're all that Kim Possible, but you're not!" With that statement he dropped and started rolling down the hill where she was standing. Kim jumped out of the way to avoid him and landed with a splash, on her backside, in a small depression filled with rain water.

Ron looked up just in time to see Kim fall on her backside in the water and began to laugh with abandon. Kim sat up in the water and watched Ron amused reaction to her antics. With a large grin and a loud war cry she launched herself at him; landing on top of him. She pinned him down in the mud and started to tickle him unmercifully.

"Stop KP... not ...tickle...not there..." he begged her in gasps of breath.

Kim kept up her relentless onslaught on all of Ron's most ticklish spots until she felt he had been punished enough. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

"Now who's all that?" she asked sweetly. Her long wet hair fell down around them offering them a spot of concealment.

Ron brought his arms up and pulled her down into an embrace as he kissed her soundly.

"You are." He answered breathlessly.

Kim returned the kiss with equal passion and enthusiasm then broke his embrace and stood up offering her hand to Ron in the process.

"How do you do that?" she looked at him as she asked her question.

"Do what?" he answered in puzzlement.

"Always know how to keep me from feeling sorry for myself."

"KP I've spent fourteen years at your side. I would have to be a pretty dim bulb to not notice you were blaming yourself for the weather." He replied as he wiped mud from his face.

"Well what do we do now?" Kim asked.

"Why we go home and get yelled at by you mom, what else?" Ron answered with an airy wave of his hand.

Kim snaked her arm around Ron's waist and pulled him to her. He responded by doing the same to her.

He returned her smile and asked, "Wanna go home and get in trouble?"

Kim responded by wiping a bit of mud from his cheek and kissed him there. "Ready when you are Ronnie."

Anne Possible watched in amused amazement as her grown daughter and her lifelong friend walked up the sidewalk completely soaked, covered in mud, and laughing like a couple of ten year olds. She held out her hand and ordered them, "Stop!"

Both of them looked up at her in surprise as if they hadn't expected anyone to be there.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, Ronald Dean Stoppable, just what do you think you are doing looking like that? Did you get called out on a mission?"

"No mission mom. We were just playing in the rain; that's all"

Anne Possible's stern expression was spoiled by the large grin she had on her face. She pointed to the garage and said, "Go take a shower. Separately," she added noting with amusement the look of embarrassment on her daughters face and disappoint on Ron's features. "There's spare clothing in the downstairs laundry room. Get dressed, and come upstairs to warm up."

Anne watched as the two young adults followed her instructions laughing, poking each other and generally acting silly until they entered the house through the garage door. She smiled and thanked whoever was listening that Ron had come into her daughter's life when he had. She was sure that the playing in the rain had been Ron's idea from the start.

"You may not always be able to avoid the storm Kimmie," Anne thought fondly. "But at least he has taught you to dance in the rain." She turned and went into the house to hear of the couple's latest adventure.


End file.
